Operation: The Greater Good
Event Information Notable Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Special Victory Conditions for specific Event Bases ( Ref ) : **Victory Condition : Bring It Down ( ) ***Destroy the "X" Target in the Base. ***This does include Units or Buildings within the base however, removing all other obstacles will make this task easier. **Victory Condition : Domination ***Kill all Units & Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Last Stand Defenders, Drones, Barricades or War Trophies. **Victory Condition : Conquest ***Destroy all Buildings ***This does include Barricades or War Trophies. *Special Event Base Requirements ( Ref ) : **Level 5 Base - ( ) ( ) : *** **Level 50 Base - ( ) ( ) : *** **Level 85 Base - ( ) : *** **Level 90 Base - ( ) : *** **Level 110 Base - ( ) : *** *The Bighorn, Billy Goat, Militia and Sidewinder all are equipped with Iridium Armor. ( Ref ) **This armor makes them Super-Resistant to most incoming damage. **This armor however, is vulnerable to all Iridium Weapons such as the Bonesaw. Trivia *'' '' is the 5th Special Event to feature the Highway Zealots faction as the antagonist. **Previous Highway Zealots events were : ***Operation: Archangel ( Jun 2013 ) ***Operation: Desert Recon ( Nov 2013 ) ***Operation: Roadkill ( Mar 2017 ) ***Operation: Smoke and Mirrors ( Apr 2017 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of the Billy Goat a Highway Zealot Unit'' - Operation: The Greater Good **''First appearance of the Thorium Mine Background'' - Operation: The Greater Good **''First appearance of the Thorium Bomb'' - Operation: The Greater Good *Special Event Firsts : **''First use of the Bring It Down Victory Condition'' - Operation: The Greater Good **''First appearance of Sentinels as the Faction Track Ally'' - Operation: The Greater Good Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: The Greater Good - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 05/17/17 ) - Operation: The Greater Good - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 05/16/17 ) - Official The Greater Good Discussion - ( Official ) - Event Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 05/17/17 ) - The Greater Good Information - ( Official ) - ALl Event Information Links *Kixeye Forum ( 03/21/17 ) - Omega Juggernaut - Event Campaign Prize (Mar - May) - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 TheGreaterGood-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Juggernaut Version ThoriumBomb-Giant.png|Event Feature : Thorium Bomb HighwayZealotWall-Bunch.png|Event Feature : Highway Zealot Wall HighwayZealotUnits-TheGreaterGood.png|Highway Zealot Units Billy Goat Bighorn Sidewinder Militia Archer WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc TheGreaterGood-FractionTrackSystem.gif|Faction Tracks System 2 Tracks TheGreaterGood-FractionTrackSystem-Full.gif|All Event Tracks Main Faction TheGreaterGood-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #35 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event & Base Instructions TheGreaterGood-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Seeker-LargePic.png|Seeker Large Pic SlopedArmor-LargePic.png|Sloped Armor Large Pic TheGreaterGood-LargePic.png|The Greater Good Large Pic TheGreaterGood-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-TheGreaterGood.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : M2, M6, M10, M14 ArmsCache-Silver-TheGreaterGood.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : M11, M15, M18, M23 ArmsCache-Gold-TheGreaterGood.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Missions : M19, M24 Valiant-LargePic.png|Valiant Track : Faction Missions : F3, F4, F5 OmegaJuggernaut-Parts.png|Scrap Parts x4 Track : Faction Missions : F6 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|300,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : F6 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Main Mission: 26 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaJuggernaut-LargePic.png|Omega Juggernaut Sector Prize SectorArmCache-Roadkill.gif|Arms Cache Omega Juggernaut Base OmegaJuggernaut-Parts.png|Omega Juggernaut Sector Prize Parts Gallery - Map Icons HellHounds-RiverBase-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 05' MetalProducer-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 10' OilField-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 15' HighwayZealots-CC-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 20, 40, 60, 65, 110' ThoriumMountainFortress-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 25' Mini-BossBase.png|'Base Lv 30, 65, 100' Player-WorldMap-IconPart-Banned-Crater.png|'Base Lv 35' Platform_Island-Std-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 45' Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|'Lv 50, 95' HighwayZealots-Dam-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 55 ' OpenOcean-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 70' HighwayZealots-ThoriumBase-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 75' HighwayZealots-DesertCanyon-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 80 ' IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|'Base Lv 85' Corpus_City-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 90' DesertCanyaon-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 105' Hell_Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 115' ThoriumBomb-MapICON.png|'Base Lv 120 ' OmegaJuggernautBase-MapICON-Cutout.png|'Base Lv 180 ( Sector )' Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Lv 50, 155 City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Ruins Lv 90 Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Lv 55 Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Desert Plains Lv 20, 80 Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Canyon Lv 105 Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Desert Tracks Lv 15, 60 Forest-Background.jpg|Forest Lv 10 Forest Valley-Background.jpgForest Valley Lv 180 Fortress Compound-Background.jpgFortress Compound Lv 30 Grassy_Plains-Background.jpg|Grassy Plains Lv 40 Mountain Fortress-Background.jpgMountain Fortress Lv 65, 100 Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Mountain Isle Lv 115 Mountain_River-Background.jpg|Mountain River Lv 5 Natural Island-Background.jpg|Natural Island Lv 85 Oil Field-Background.jpg|Oil Field Lv 35, 110 Open_Ocean-Background.jpg|Open Ocean Lv 70 Platform Island-Background.jpg|Platform Island Lv 45 Thorium_Compound-Background.jpg|Thorium Compound Lv 75 Thorium Mine-Background.jpg|Thorium Mine Lv 120 Winter_Mountain_Fortress-Background.jpg|Winter Mountain Fortress Lv 25 Video Navigation Category:Highway Zealots - Antagonist Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Faction Track Category:Faction Track Ally - Sentinels Category:A to Z